Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force: Generations
by V1RALCLAR1TY
Summary: When Pegasus calls for a tag team tournament, Tenshi and co along with their children answer the call. Though something seems to be hiding behind the curtains, waiting to show itself to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all. This is a second story I am starting, I plan on keeping both sanctuary and this one going. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. I don't own yugioh. This first chapter is kinda short but the rest will be long.**

Episode One- New Years Party, Announcement

Ribbons, balloons, and other party favors decorated the main living quarters of the house, leaving very little of the furniture to be seen.

"You sure out did yourself this time Aryu" Yugi exclaimed as he offered Tenshi a drink.

Tenshi sighed and rubbed his head. He had been listening to his wife talk about the party for the last week and how it was going to be so grand.

"Momma always has the best party ideas" Riatsu, Tenshi and Aryu's oldest daughter said as she wandered downstairs.

She held her fathers orange hair, cut to shoulder length, but she yielded her mothers stern violet eyes.

"Give me a break" Tenshi said only moments before Aryu slapped him in the head.

"What was that for?!"

Yugi laughed before Rebecca hit him.

"Hey!"

Riatsu laughed as both the men got in trouble.

"Sucks to be you dad" a boys voice echoed from behind them.

Yugi and Rebecca's son, Shiro, had just entered the room.

Shiro Muto, had his fathers eyes and his mothers hair albeit short. He also wore his dad's millennium puzzle. His dueling skills were flawless save for a few loopholes.

"Nice of you to join us Shiro" Tenshi said looking over the couch.

"Was visiting Noah" he said as he jumped over the couch and sat beside him.

Both Tenshi and Yugi scowled.

"Kaiba and Tea's son.." Tenshi sighed.

Riatsu seemed to swoon momentarily before her mother snapped her fingers.

"Hey, a girl can dream!" She screeched.

"And dream is all it better be!" Tenshi snorted, turning to face the tv.

Mizuko, Tenshi and Aryu's youngest wandered down the stairs holding a plushie that resembled Obelisk The Tormentor.

"Daddy, there is an announcement on the tv that I think you should watch" she said, "it's playing on every news channel"

Tenshi picked up the remote, flipping over to the news, turning it up.

Pegasus was on the tv.

"There's something you don't see everyday"

"I agree" Tenshi said in agreement with Yugi.

"Attention all duelist!" Pegasus declared, "starting one week from today, a tournament will take place"

Tenshi and Yugi jumped, giving each other a high five.

"I am calling this the Tag Force Tournament"

"Tag Force...?" Tenshi and Yugi said, looking at each other.

"This will be a tag team tournament, with two versus two. No ante. And the winners will be crowned with the kings, queens, or the King and queen of games"

Aryu and Rebecca gave each other a high five.

"The winning team of the tournament will have the great honor of creating a new set of cards to display their great collaboration"

"I've heard enough" Tenshi said, going to hit the power button.

"One more thing" Pegasus exclaimed.

Tenshi stopped as did everyone else.

"This will be a generations tournament. The younger will face the younger and the older will face the older" he said with a smile, "to keep things fair. I look forward to seeing you all"

Tenshi and Yugi looked at each other with smiles.

"Game on!" Jaden yelled as he and Alexis entered the house.

"Game on indeed!" Tenshi and Yugi said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two- The Death Dealt/Preparations

Riatsu looked down at her duel disk. She was nervous as it would be the first tournament that would hold such recognition.

"Wanna go card shopping?" Shiro asked from an upside down angle.

Riatsu smiled at him. Secretly she held feelings for him, but wouldn't let that get in the way of her dueling.

"Sure" she replied.

She still needed to put a new deck together since most of her cards got worn out over the past few years.

Shiro tucked his hands into his pockets, keeping his eyes forward. He knew Tenshi would kill him for looking at his daughter.

"You look good" he whispered.

She had taken a liking to the style that Yugi had worn during the battle city tournament all those years ago.

"Thank you" she said with a slight blush.

They neared a shop that held a poster featuring a fearsome queen upon it.

"Hey Riatsu, look at this" he said, pointing to the poster.

"The new order, The Death Dealt.." He said, "I think this would be something you'd like"

"We can check it out" Riatsu replied.

She walked past the sliding doors, taking note of the massive size of the card shop.

"Sir, I'd like to buy some of the packs containing the death dealt cards" she said.

The store clerk laughed and shook his head.

"Child, you are not capable of handling these cards. Wouldn't you like some nice fairies?"

Shiro was angered by this.

"Man, you know the Elysian Order cards?"

"Indeed I do, used by Tenshi Shiratori"

"Those cards were used by my father and he passed them to me" Riatsu said as she held up the faded and worn Elysian Order: Kivali, The Dragon Knight.

"If you need proof of my identity, here is my license"

"No, that's fine. But I want to inform you that these cards do not come as a pack" the man said as he set a case with a weird emblem upon the counter.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

The man sighed, "there is only one set of these cards in existence, just like the Elysian cards.."

He opened the case.

Riatsu's eyes widened, staring at the cards images.

"All of these cards come with the essentials aside from the your usual spell and trap cards"

"How much..." Riatsu asked

The man smiled, closing the case and slid it towards her.

"For you.. $100" he said.

Riatsu looked down at her wallet. She really wanted those cards but didn't want to dump that amount of money into them.

"I'll pay for them" Shiro said as he placed his card on the counter.

(Mean while in another dimension)

"Tell me, what is the price of victory" a voice echoed from within a dark room.

"Victory means nothing if you can't even manage to save yourself" a voice replied.

A dark evil chuckle echoed across the walls, a figure wearing a purple duster stepped into the light.

"Nessa, please get our guest a drink" the figure said, running a finger across the females jaw line.

"Certanly my dark king" she replied.

"I have gained nearly everything I could ever want" the figure said turning it's back to the figure in the chair, "but I want more, as do my fellow hunters"

The figure sitting in the chair leaned forward, revealing a scar down the right side of the face.

"Tell me what it is you want"

"Doctor Amori, what I want is not simple to get as it lies in an entirely different dimension from this" the figure replied.

"You can't be talking about dimension hopping, do you realize how much power that will require?!" Amori replied, a bit of exasperation in his voice.

"I am well aware, but too long have we sat under the shadows of Geno and Anarchy"

"You think that one thing from another dimension will help you take them down"

The figure turned, a strike ninja stepping forward to his side.

"Oh, it'll do more than help. Honestly, it's not that I want to take down either of them, I just want to exert more authority"

"But you know the possibility of coming back after making the trip is slim"

"Oh I know, but I'm not worrying about that" the figure said, "get me set up for the trip this weekend, I'll have the payment transferred to your account"

"Very well Mr. Lockeheart.."

(Present Dimension)

Riatsu looked at Shiro, a look of anger on her face.

"Why did you pay for those cards.."

Shiro smiled and looked to the sky. He had his reasons, but he didn't want to tell her, not just yet.

"I told you I was taking you card shopping" he said softly, "you think I was going to let you buy your own stuff? What kind of gentleman would I be then"

She smirked. She knew Shiro liked her, but she didn't know that he liked her that much.

"So..." She started, "who is going to be your tag partner.."

"Oh I haven't decided yet, I was thinking about asking Noah, but my dad wouldn't like that very much"

She nodded, pulling her jacket around her.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I don't know if I want to try and search for a partner that could match my deck"

"How about we partner up..." Shiro asked, giving her a warm smile.

She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair for a moment.

"Sure"

**(Here is chapter two in the tag force series, I am still working on Sanctuary of Infinity, albeit a bit slower. Here in chapter two I introduced a four characters from another persons series, . I had obtained permission to use some of his characters. If you haven't read GX: Hunters, I suggest you do so. Very epic story. Anyway please read and review)**


End file.
